Las aventuras de Peter en Hogwarts: Año 1
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Aquí cuento cómo sería la vida de Peter si fuera mago
1. Recibiendo la carta

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la marvel y a JK Rowling salvo lo que no reconozcáis que son de mi invención_**

 ** _PD: Sera un WI_**

* * *

Había llegado junio y el pequeño Peter estaba nervioso porque era su cumpleaños y además ese día llegaría su carta para entrar en Hogwarts, pero por otro lado estaba nervioso, no sabía si sus poderes de mutante provocarían que lo rechazaran.

El año anterior había descubierto que tenía poderes mutantes al igual que su padre, se convertía en metal orgánico y tenía fuerza sobrehumana que aumentaba cuando estaba transformado. En su forma metálica era prácticamente inmune.

Cuando bajó a desayunar ese día, apareció la lechuza justo cuando estaba en medio del desayuno, su euforia aumentó también debido a su cumpleaños.


	2. En el Callejón Diagón

Por fin llegó el día en que Peter y sus padres irían al callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales. Salieron temprano y la primera parada que hicieron fue en Gringotts. Cuando llegaron pidieron ir a la bóveda familiar para coger suficiente dinero para poder abrirle una cuenta a Peter para sus gastos escolares en la época de Hogwarts.

A continuación volvieron a los mostradores y se dispusieron a abrir una nueva cuenta donde ingresaron parte del dinero y reservaron otro tanto para comprar los materiales. Después salieron del banco y fueron a la tienda de mascotas donde le compraron una lechuza de color marrón y de ojos grises, era muy bonita, a la que acabó llamando Ollie.

A continuación fueron a comprar los libros y los materiales necesarios para pociones. Lo siguiente fue ir a comprar los materiales para la asignatura de astronomía, donde compró un pequeño telescopio.

Dejaron para el final lo más importante, la varita mágica. Al entrar el señor Ollivander le empezó a hacer las preguntas pertinentes acerca de él mismo y lo empezó a medir. A continuación empezó a buscar varitas. Tardó casi media hora en encontrar una varita adecuada, hasta que apareció una de nervio de dragón y macera de fresno, medía 33 cm y era muy flexible.

Cuando terminaron las compras fueron a un restaurante para almorzar donde coincidieron con unos muggles, los Granger cuya hija, Hermione, también empezaba el colegio. Los niños se hicieron amigos y Peter le prometió mandarle cartas a través de su lechuza. Mantendrían contacto antes del colegio y posteriormente. Los padres de Hermione estaban contentos, su hija tendría amigos en el mundo mágico.


	3. Esperando para entrar en Hogwarts

Una vez habían terminado de comprar el material para Peter, sus padres decidieron que la darían la oportunidad de comprar algunos libros extra para poder tener un aprendizaje más profundo de las materias de Hogwarts como Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Peter quería comprarse muchos más pero sus padres tuvieron que ponerle un límite, ¡quería llevarse prácticamente todos los libros de esas asignaturas!

Peter, que era muy estudioso, empezó cogiendo el primer tema de cada libro del colegio y empezó a resumirlo, y así fue avanzando para llevar un poco por adelantado todo lo que pudiera abarcar hasta que llegara la hora de ir a Hogwarts, pero también se dijo que procuraría seguir haciendo esos resúmenes cuando llegara al colegio pero sin descuidar lo que los profesores les fueran explicando a diario.

Por las noches antes de dormir se leía los libros extras que le habían comprado sus padres empezando por Runas Antiguas, asignatura que amaba desde que su madre le había hablado de ella cuando tenía cinco años. A veces le pedía a su madre que le ayudara con la parte práctica de la asignatura algunas tardes de la semana, cuando ésta no estuviera trabajando.

Durante el mes de agosto Peter usó a Jackie, la lechuza de la familia, para cartearse con Hermione donde le iba explicando de forma fácil lo que era el mundo mágico además de enviarle por lechuza algunos libros acerca ese mundo que le servirían tanto a ella como a sus padres.

El día anterior se pusieron de acuerdo los Granger con los Rasputin para quedar a las diez y media en la estación de King Cross e ingresar todos juntos en el Andén 9 ¾ para que Peter y Hermione subieran al tren para iniciar su andadura en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	4. Llegando al andén

Por fin llegó el día en que Peter ingresaría en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y estaba muy nervioso. Se había levantado a las cinco de la madrugada y fiel a su costumbre decidió estudiar un poco de los libros que no pertenecían a la lista del colegio y que tampoco se llevaría. Cuando dieron las siete de la mañana, y aburrido, bajo a la cocina encontrándose a su madre preparándole su desayuno favorito, huevos revueltos con jamón y zumo de naranja natural.

Aun en pijama, Peter bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina donde estaban sus padres haciendo el desayuno favorito de la familia, huevos revueltos con jamón y zumo de naranja recién hecho. El pobre Peter estaba nervioso, iría por primera vez al colegio de magia y solamente conocía a Hermione Granger, que era hija de muggles,

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Peter y su madre fueron a la habitación de éste último para comprobar que no se dejaba nada en casa, ya que si no, tendrían que mandárselo vía lechuza mientras su padre iba a su habitación a vestirse. Más tarde, cuando comprobaron que no faltaba anda también se fueron a cambiar, aunque la túnica la habían guardado en una mochila que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagon y que hacía que cuando metieras ropa, ya fuera doblada o de mala manera, ésta saliera tal y como había entrado.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse y sobre las nueve y media salieron en coche hacia la estación de King Cross, ya que la estación estaba a una hora de su casa y habían quedado con los Granger a las diez y media para ingresar ambos niños en alguno de los vagones.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que los Granger también acababan de llegar, Hermione estaba eufórica, no dejaba de dar saltitos y cuando vio a Peter fue hacia él y lo abrazo emocionada. Cuando entraron en el andén la madre de Peter y el padre de Hermione llevaron los baúles y mochilas de sus respectivos hijos a uno de los últimos vagones que encontraron vacíos, como regalo sorpresa, la madre de Peter les había dejado algo de dinero para que compraran algo de chuchería del carrito. Finalmente se despidieron y los dos matrimonios dejaron el andén cuando el tren se puso en marcha.


End file.
